The White Board
In almost every episode, The White Board in Sikowitz's classroom is filled with quotes and assignments for the students. This page tracks what is written on it through out the episodes. Season 1 'Pilot' First classroom scene: Improv Is Like A Fine Cheese, But Not Really Bonding: #The Name Game #The Yes Game #The Knot #NEIGHBORS IMPROV Adds: BIG NEWS Second Classroom scene: Theater Is Life, Film Is Art, Television Is Furniture. IMPROV 'The Bird Scene' IMPROV *The Mental And Emotional States Needed To Practice The Art Of IMPROVISATION Are Similar To The Taught In The Philosophical Art Of Zen. *The First Recorded Theatrical Event Was A Performance Of The Sacred Plays Of The Myth of Osiris and Isis in 2500 Be in Egypt *Get Ready For Kabuki Week! 'Stage Fighting' DEEP DOWN *Audition for Male And Female Leads 'Beck's Big Break' 5 groups of 3-5 Actors *Take Turns Reading Lines Aloud *Be Sure To Use Vocal Tones To Indicate The Emotion Their Character Is Feeling At That Point Of The Scene *Also, Read the sentences with a Flat, non expressive Tone Of Voice in order to show the contrast When The Lines Are next are read expressively *Next up: Using Facial Expression And Body Language With A Specified Emotion And Character Type 'Rex Dies' METHOD ACTING A Technique which Actors Try To Engender In Themselves The Thoughts & Emotions of Their Character In An Effort To Create Lifelike Performances NEXT WEEK: The Goldstein Technique: An Independent Series of Exercises That Build Upon one another Acting While Eating *Take Small Bites *Re-cut your steak or chicken *Keep the bucket close! *Drink lots of H2o 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' Topic -physical Destination- The purpose of this exercise is to test those things that send us from one place to another, that determine this logic of physical life. "life is like a play. It's not the length, but the excellence of the acting that matters" "actions speak louder than words" Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' Theater in England During the Elizabethan era in England, theaters were constructed of wooden framing, infilled with wattle and daub and roofed with thatch. They consisted of several floors of covered galleries surrounding a courtyard which was open to the elements. A large portion of the audience would stand in the yard, Directly in-front of the stage. This... out is said to derive from the practice of holding plays in the yard of an Inn. *"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em." - W. Shakespeare 'Tori Gets Stuck' Psycho-Physical awareness This technique works on the relationship between the mind and the body and at developing an actor's conscious awareness in other words, Recognizing the resulting sensory and mental states in reaction to physical stimulation. "The vertebral column is the center of expression. The driving impulse, however stems from the loins. Every live impulse begins in this region, even if it is invisible from the outside." *The actor in the future must not only find another attitude towards his physical body and voice. The actor must enlarge himself in a very concrete way even to having a very different feeling in space. His kind of thinking must be different, his feelings must be of a different kind, his feeling of his body and voice all must be enlarged. 'Prom Wrecker' * Black box theater became popular and widespread particularly in the 1960's and 1970's .... *which low-cost ev.... was being actively.... before * The concept of a b... alexible staging ... atributet to... lane leau *The seating typically composed of loose chairs... 'Terror on Cupcake Street' "Dream as if you'll live forever, Live as if you'll die today" - J. Dean *Kabuki Theater Field Trip This Thursday @ 10:30 *These Students Owe Me Their Stage Terminology Report: Beck, Tyler, Sumner, Ava, Yitzhak *Don't Forget To choose A Theater Layout For Your Stage manner project. Every Actor Must Plan For Possible Failure *This Day In Theater History: 1970-Actress and Author, Gypsy Rose Lee, 56 died in Los Angeles. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' First classroom scene: Blocking is the term used to describe where and how an actor moves on the stage during a play. Most playwrights incorporate basic blocking into their scripts. Since stages comes in different sizes, the director will draft out his/her own blocking before rehearsals begin. Blocking includes elements such as an actor takes his place at the beginning of the scene. "Crossing", when an actor walks across the length of the stage to another actor or part of the set, and any action that asks an actor to employ the use of prop. *Sign up for your mid-term workshops by the end of this week. Second classroom scene: *Final cast list for carousel **Baay Besslou Gordon **Julie Jourson Shirley **Jigger Craigen Cameron **Carla Pipperidge Barbarda *Rehearsals start in the black box next week. *Have you finished your mime masks? All masks must be in my desk by MONDAY "I live half-way between Reality and Theater at all times, and I was born this way." - Gaga Final blocking for Living room scene. REMEMBER your glass is full, hold it level, give it some "weight." 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Only drink water that is temperature, or warm. Cold water will restrict your vocal cords. *Sip hot water and lemon between scenes. *Support your voice by using your diaphragm, not your throat, to strengthen your breathing and vocal cords. *In between shows, keep your jaw loose. Bette Davis used to walk around her apartment with a wine cork held loosely between her upper and lower front teeth. It works! 'April Fools Blank' THE GLOBE THEATRE *Opened in London, England: 1599-1696 * Owned by: Chamberlain's Men *Capacity: 3000 seated and standing *On June 29th, 1613 the Globe went up in flames during the performance of Henry the Eight. A theatrical cannon, set off during a performance, misfired, igniting the wood beams and thatching. It was rebuilt in 1914. "A flute without holes is not a flute. A donut without a hole is danish." - T.Webb 'Tori Goes Platinum' First Classroom Scene: "The actor has to develop his body. The actor has to develop her voice. But the most important thing the actor has to work on is his mind." S. Adler CONFLICT Despite Ava's violent objections, the company is forced to perform one of Alexis' own plays, which results in dramatic changes to the future of Ava, Alexis, and the company itself. 2nd Semester Project La Chatte A comedy by American playright, Alan Cohen. It was written in rhymed couplets of Iambic Pentameter, the story is set in 17th century France. It pits Dienfield, stuffy Ava, the head of a royal theated troupe, against the foppish, frivolous street entertainer Alexis. White Board White Board